


Party

by littlediable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Draco x reader smut
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	Party

**Author's Note:**

> Just started writing my own Jasper Hale fanfiction on Wattpad, it's called "Dream", my username is little-diable, maybe you'll want to have a look at it. xxx

“(Y/n), wait.”, Cedric called after her, making her turn towards him, a smile on her lips as her (y/e/c) eyes wandered across his frame, “I wanted to ask you, if you’d want to go to the th-”, a tantalizing laugh interrupted the tall boys speech.

Draco Malfoy slung his arms around (y/n)s shoulders, smirking down on her, “are you ready? We shouldn’t be late for the party.”, her eyebrows were furrowed together, smiling at Cedric as he whispered a small “I’ll catch you later”. 

“What party Malfoy?”, she tugged on his sleeve, stopping Draco from pulling her down further the hallway, “there’s no party”, he chuckled, “you should thank me, for saving you from that awful Hufflepuff.”. A gasp made it past her lips, (y/n) had her hands akimbo, a scowl on her features, “maybe I didn’t want to be saved?”, now it was Dracos turn to frown.

“Why would you ever want to go out with somebody like him?”, his arrogant Slytherin ways were shining through, “probably because the one person I’m interested in, won’t get the hint.”, (y/n) stormed past him, leaving a confused Draco behind. 

This thing between Draco and (y/n) had been going on for a while, they had started becoming friends in their second year, grew closer and closer and the more time they’d spend around each other, the deeper (y/n) would fall for the prince of Slytherin. 

By now she was used to the rapid beating of her heart and the sweaty palms as soon as Draco was near, by now she had also accepted, that he didn’t feel the same for her, at least that’s what she thought.

“What did you do?”, (y/n) grasped Dracos wrist and pulled him into an empty classroom, his eyebrows were furrowed together, he was watching her with big eyes, “what are you talking about?”. “Oh, don’t be like that Malfoy. What did you say to Cedric? Why is he avoiding me like that?”, a smirk slowly began to form on his lips, he was leaning against a desk, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“So, loverboy has lost his interest in you?”. Draco certainly didn’t see the way her hand was about to slap him across his cheek coming, a gasp fell from his lips, she turned around and was about to stride out of the room, tears were welling up in her eyes. 

“(Y/n).”, Draco pulled her into his chest, he nuzzled his head against her shoulder, inhaling her scent, her eyelids fluttered close, an unfamiliar warmth began to spread through her, tingles were tanking over her body, his smell was clouding her senses. 

He grasped her sides and turned her around in his embrace, her eyes found his, Draco ran his hand across her cheek, “I’m sorry”, he whispered, Draco kept on creeping closer to her, their noses were about to touch. “About what?”, her eyes were focused on his lips, “that it took me this long, to realize.”, his lips finally found hers. 

Sparks were erupting around them, binding them closer, both had their eyes closed, relishing in the feeling of finally being that close to each other, his hands were holding onto the back of her head, tangling themselves in her hair. 

(Y/n) was holding onto his coat, “I couldn’t let him take you out on a date, without you knowing, how I feel for you.”, Draco mumbled against her lips. She pulled him in for another kiss, moaning against his mouth, (y/n) didn’t want the moment to ever end. 

Their hands were interlaced as Draco pulled her into his room, careful to hide her away from curious eyes, her head was placed on his chest, listening to his calm heartbeat. She had a hard time processing the fact, that the wish she had been making for years had finally become true, here she was, laying in the arms of the boy she was in love with, knowing that he was just as in love with her. 

He kissed her hair and pulled her even closer, his hands were running up and down her sides, making her lift her head from his chest, she leaned forward and kissed him. 

Dracos hands began to wander, down to her behind, pulling her on top of him, not once breaking their kiss. “Draco”, (y/n) moaned his name, he was tugging on her blouse, slowly exploring her skin underneath, making her shiver. 

(Y/n) helped him pull off her top, a groan fell from his lips as his bright eyes found her dark green bra, almost automatically he began to cup her breasts, he ran his thumb across her hardening nipples, impatiently unclasping her bra. 

He flipped them around, Draco attached his mouth to her chest, sucking on her nipples, squeezing them with his fingers, coaxing deep moans out of her. (Y/n) began to arch her back, his covers felt soft against her back, she tugged on his blonde roots, “I need you”, (y/n) mumbled, making Draco smirk against her skin. 

The prince of Slytherin began to undress himself, while (y/n) got rid of her skirt and her panties, blushing as she noticed the way his eyes were wandering along her naked skin, “so gorgeous”, Draco kissed her. 

Her legs were wrapped around his waist, Draco ran his tip through her wet folds, coating himself with her slickness. She groaned his name, he finally sunk into her heat, (y/n) could feel every inch of his member, completely filling her.

Draco began to move his hips against hers, slowly building up his pace, this was a completely new sensation to the both of them. Draco was making love to her, they weren’t rushing things, their minds were racing, trying to get used to the waves of love and adoration, that overcame them. 

Their moans only urged them on, Draco could feel her walls clench around him, could feel her getting closer, while (y/n) felt his length beginning to twitch, he was just as close. 

Draco came with a deep groan, making her scream as her orgasm overcame her, he kept on riding her through her high, her eyes were closed, nails clawed into his skin, marking him, obsessed with the warm feeling, that was flooding through her. 

He smiled down on her, pulled out of her and began to clean her up, pressing a few kisses into her skin, she bit down on her lip, admiring the way he was so softly caring for her.


End file.
